<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Beginning by berebitsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343334">A New Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/berebitsuki/pseuds/berebitsuki'>berebitsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magnus the Red x Captain General Little Kitten [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>If The Emperor Had A Text To Speech Device</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Not yet), Canon Compliant, Gen, Magical Perception, Missing Scene, POV Third Person, POV of Magnus the Red, Psychic Abilities, not fully tagged yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/berebitsuki/pseuds/berebitsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some scenes of If the Emperor had a Text-to-Speech Device from Magnus's POV.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magnus the Red x Captain General Little Kitten [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: I only know some wikia pages' worth of Warhammer lore, and a wh40kxHP-crossover fanfic's worth on psyker shit, that's it.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, this is basically a public promise. I don't know when I'm going to continue this, or what scenes am I going to cover, all I know is I desperately want to make this real, and so, by posting these one hundred something words, I promise to write this. (If you're inspired to do the same idea, go for it, I will be glad to read other authors' view on Magnus)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inside the box, there's nothing. An empty black, both to his eye and to his psychic senses. It's even soundproof, there are only smooth metal walls and nothingness, as if the world suddenly stopped existing for him. It's revulsive. </p><p>Well, all right. The Ultramarines may have forced him into this box, but they'll have trouble holding him inside! He'll just brute-force his way out if he can't sense any weak spots. He strains his psychic powers and...<br/>
...<br/>
... Finally! He's momentarily blinded by new information to process, so it takes a second to realize the Ultramarines aren't there, and everything is gold. And another second to realize that this incredibly familiar golden presence is-<br/>
'Father?.. The Corpse-Emperor, MY FATHER?!'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>